warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewy Leaf
|familyl = Moon Shadow |familyt = Mate: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Dewy Leaf is a tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When Shaded Moss is telling the cats planning to leave to rest until they set out Dewy Leaf comes charging across the cavern to the group. She halts in front of Moon Shadow, neck fur bristling. She demands to know what Moon Shadow is doing with the cats preparing to leave, mentioning that she was going to have his kits and that he had promised to stay with her. Moon Shadow awkwardly tries to explain that there wasn't enough food; that the kits would be better off without extra mouths to feed. Dewy Leaf snarls at him and asks who would catch prey while she was nursing her kits if he left. Hearing her complaints other cats come to find out what was happening. :While the cats are voting on whether or not Shaded Moss and his group of cats should leave Moon Shadow, with Dewy Leaf beside him, marches determinedly to the waterfall side of the cave and puts his stone in the pile like the other cats who wish to leave. Dewy Leaf hisses that their kits will never know their father's name. When Moon Shadow doesn't reply she spins around, placing her stone on the other side of the cavern with the stones of cats wishing to stay. :As the cats who are going with Shaded Moss leave Gray Wing calls goodbye to the group and tells them to stay safe with his gaze fixed on his brother. Dewy Leaf snarls good riddance and says that they were cowards leaving them to starve. Twisted Branch agrees with her and says that the don't need the cats who were leaving. After the cats are gone Gray Wing mews that they couldn't stand there all day and tells Stone Song, Twisted Branch, and Dewy Leaf that they needed to hunt while it was still light. Dewy Leaf, lashing her tail, asks him if he had forgotten she was expecting kits. Gray Wing thinks that she didn't let them forget, but refrains from saying it out loud. Instead he says that they were the strongest cats left behind so they needed to try and catch enough food for every cat. Dewy Leaf mutters that he wasn't Stoneteller so he couldn't order her around, but then shrugs and says she'll hunt. :When Gray Wing arrives back at the waterfall from hunting he sees the other cats returning. Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf have caught a snow hare that they are dragging between each other. Twisted Branch mumbles through it's fur that they caught it together. :After Quiet Rain tells Gray Wing he had to leave and find Jagged Peak he glances around the cave and sees Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf heading out to hunt. He thinks that the Tribe would not lack for hunting with them around. Gray Wing decides to leave and find Jagged Peak but as he goes to the cave entrance he sees Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf returning only heartbeats after they left. They are both covered in snow and Twisted Branch say there was a blizzard outside with Dewy Leaf adding that the wind nearly blew her off the mountain. :When Gray Wing prepares to leave he spots Dewy Leaf among the gathered cats. He asks her if she wants to come, it being her last chance to be with Moon Shadow again. Dewy Leaf hesitates, then says that her kits place was in the mountains and that she believed things would be better for them now. She also tells Gray Wing that when he sees Moon Shadow to tell him she hoped he was happy in his new home. Family Members '''Mate:' :Moon Shadow: Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character